Pam not Pomegranate
by tfstarlight
Summary: a new girl has arrived at camp half-blood but she refuses to go into any cabin till she knows who her parents are. her life seams to be one big mystery.Can Percy and Annabeth help her and who is the new teacher that looks a lot like Luke?
1. I get what I want

**So this is my first story sooo….. please be nice**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own Pam : )**

I have never been the one complaining. Well actually I usually am. But that's just what things don't go my way. Going to camp half-blood was one of those things that I didn't get my way. As I pulled up in a shiny black car I knew I was in for trouble.

I looked around and only saw trees, trees, and more trees. This was not going to be a fun I thought to myself. As I walked through camp the campers kept staring at me like that some alien. It wasn't like I was wearing anything weird. Just my normal black skinny jeans and black lace top nothing out of the ordinary for a girl that lived in an orphanage over life.

"Welcome, welcome" said a half horse half human dude I think he said his name Chiron or something like the. "You must be pomegranates" I twitched "call me Pam" I said quietly. I hate my name, who the hell names a kid pomegranate. I think my parents wanted torture me, well not that putting me in an orphanage isn't torture enough. "Very well Pam, this way" Chiron led me to a table full of people "Annabeth this is Pam you can show her to the Hermes Cabin that would be greatly appreciated" I gave Chiron a shocked look no way was I going to Hermes cabin. If he wanted me there then he would have to drag my cold dead body.

**This is what I have now but there's more to come**


	2. i got a tent and very tweeked Annabeth

Here's for HunterofArtemis1136

Ok why is that blond girl looking at me like I lost my head? All I did was do a whole speech about how I am not going into anyone's cabin unless I know they are my parent. I think its weird staying in Hermes cabin just because my mom and/or dad dint want to clam me when I walked into camp. I personally don't think they are going to clam me anytime soon because well, it took them 16 years just to find someone to take me here.

"Percy" the blond girl screamed behind her …. I think Chiron called her Annabeth. A boy who I assume was Percy walked to the stone table. " This is Pam I need you to help her get a tent," Annabeth breathed. "Shur, come with me" the boy called Percy gave me a small smile. I smiled back he was kind of cute if you were in to the baby face type of guy, witch I'm not. He had black unruly hair and some muscle but still not my type. Although as I fallowed him to the big house I moved my eyes up and down him. Gave a smirk after looking at Annabeth. She looks soooooooo pissed.

Percy PV

She was very pretty. With her tan skin and black hair that look red when the sun hits it. The thing was she in black head to toe and her eyeliner was a little too harsh for her small face, then again she was just really small. I sized her up to be about 5'3 -5'2 and she look 12 to 14.

"How old are you" I tried to give her another smile, she looked like she need one. Pam looked up from the ground " sixteen you" wow I was way off " sixteen to, so …" I was thinking of something to say when she cut me off. "Who's your parent and that other girl… Annabeth I think her name is" her face was hard to read. There was no joy or sadness but I thought I saw a hint of pain. "My dad is Poseidon and Annabeth's mom is Athena" by now we had mad it to the big house and I handed her a sleeping bag as I grabbed a tent from under the porch. "She your girl friend" a smile shed across her face as she said that making me drop the tent on the ground then tripped over it. She let out a little giggle. She wasn't even looking at me though; she was looking at a dead plant on the porch. Her small hand touched the brown flower before I could say anything but then the flower trued green and bright purple.

It would be an understatement to say I was shocked

Her smile vanished and look at me "oh wow do you need help" I just realized I got stuck in the tent pulls.

Pam PV

The flower thing happens to me a lot. When I am happy the flower grow to life, but when I am mad lets just say get out of my way. I helped Percy up and looked around to see where I will be staying for the summer.

The camp was covered with trees and lots of cabins, all of them with there own look and stile I was drawn to a purple one. The roof was cover with flowers an it had beautiful stain glass windows the top of the walls started as light purple but as you when down the wall the purple got darker and darker till it turned black at the bottom.

The sun was setting and I was getting tired " hey where are we going to put the tent" Percy looked up at me "how about over there between Persephone and Hades" he looked a little nerves at this. I shrugged Persephone house was the purple one. But know that look at it Hades cabin looks really cool to " works for me".

Percy helped me set up the tent and got me all that I needed. "So see you in the morning and oh you can hang out with me till you get a cabin, normally Nico would be in a group with me but he is visiting his dad" Percy stopped when I looked confused " Nico's dad is Hades and yah tomorrow we will be sword fighting so rest up." I smiled at him as he left. I was happy to be alone all my life I have been alone and well this wasn't new.

Pam wont be alone forever I can tell you that. Please review I now my spelling and grammar suck sorry I am ADD and have dyslexia so sorry again


	3. I where red

**Sorry I don't know what happened with chapter 3 but here is the real chapter. **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Percy Jackson though I wish but Pam is mine **

Pam PV

I would have loved to say I woke of well rested to the sound of sing birds in my ear. The sun gently hitting my tan smooth skin and I sang a happy little song to my animal friends. Sadly none of this happened or will ever happen. I hate animals (they smell), I don't sing (where people can here) oh and I hate mornings. People who don't want their heads to be blown off stay away from me in the mornings, its not a pretty picture. My wavy hair looks like a bat attacked it and it takes me 20 minutes maximum to make it look cute again.

No the fist morning I woke up at camp I herd the sound of scratching nails on the tent. I pulled my head further into the sleeping bag hoping the person would go away if I ignore them. That wish did not come true because the person unzipped the sleeping bag and came in. I didn't know who it was only that person had some death threat. I peeped out of the sleeping bag and saw some blond hair. I thought it was Anabeth till I herd a male voice say "wakey, wakey, sleepy head"

My face turned as red as a skittes' wrapper. I poked my head out of the sleeping bag making sure that I was completely coverer ( lets just say my nights where isn't camp appropriate. "Who the Hades are you" I screamed. The guy looked a little taken aback "oh sorry my names…lance" he rub the back of his neck looking nerves " I'm a new leader here and I was told to wake you up apparently you growled at the last two people that came by and no one else wanted a go"

I just looked at him what else could I do he was soooooooooo H.O.T hot. He had surfer blond hair and mussel that peeked out of this orange camp shirt. "Come on you are going to miss breakfast" he gave me a dazzling smile "oh and here's a camp shirt" I looked at the hideous orange shirt and wanted to grown. He gave me another week smile and left, good thing to because I really wanted to jump him right there forgetting about the fact I was wearing less then a decent amount of clothing on my body.

Lance PV

Wow she was hot and I thought Annabeth was but she cont hold a candle to her. In her tent I only saw her head and her fat ringlet curls made her look cute the way they were going ever which way. When I saw walk up to breakfast thought she took my breath away with I think at least half the other guys at camp. Wait I am a teacher oh God she is like 14 and I am 19 how bad would that be man I need to fix my head.

But I looked at her again and well I couldn't take my eyes off. She was wearing a black mini skirt with black leggings that hit below her knees and had laces at the end. The camp shirt I gave her was cut and tied at the hip. She wore a black long sleeve under.

"Hey, Chiron where do I sit" her voice was small and I just wanted to pick her up and run…oh Gods I have lost it. "Sit next to lance please miss Pam" she gave him a head bob and moved to sit next to me. I looked up and smiled at her hoping she couldn't read my thoughts or I was going to get some serious citations.

She must not been able to read my mind because she sat next me and gave me a week smile back. " So how old are you, and where did you live before here" I wanted to make polite conversation to calm my self down. "I'm sixteen, and I have lived in every state my favorite is the golden state because it doesn't get to hot there but I wish Alaska wasn't bad either" she must have know I was confused because she added " I have been in foster care my hole life and well no one likes to keep me more then a month"

Wow was all I could think

Pam PV

He was nice I guess but it was weird all the guys where staring at me like I had two heads. "Hay Pam what's up" Percy had walked up with a big smile. I gave him a big smile back he was one of the only guys that weren't looking at me like I was a monster. "hi" Annabeth came up behind him and my smile vanished. I was going to mess with her as much as I could and this was going to be fun

Annabeth PV

What is her problem does she think she can just come out of nowhere and take over the camp and take my boyfriend because all the guys are looking at her like she is a new peace of fresh meat, I wanted to strangle her. Also what's with the guy next to her he looks a lot like Lu… I froze why did he look so much like Luke.

"Hay walk with me to practice" Percy grabbed her hand to pull her away from the table. She gave him a big smile and winked at me…oh she is soooooooo dead.

Lance PV

Why did she look at Jackson that way so not cool, he has a girl friend. A nice one to, so why did she smile at him when she barely looked at me! So not cool. I guess she was upset with the hole me waking her up thing and her not really wearing modest clothing to bed. Yes, I saw when she looked up at me to see who I was and let me say red is really her color. So she might like Jackson but hay who said I couldn't mess with her.

"Yo, babe may want to change those clothes before practice you don't want people seeing anything red" I smirked I got her because when she turned around with her black ballet shoes her face was a mix between shock, anger, and embarrassment.

**Ha ha I finished another chapter. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh I was going to have Annabeth come into the tent at first but then I thought how much fun it would be to mess with Pam. Please review they help me write faster**.


	4. My Teachers ass gets kicked by me

Disclaimer

I now own Percy Jackson, not , I wish but Pam is all me

Pam POV

_He is going to die_ was the only thing running throw my head. I was so pissed he saw my night outfit. Oh Gods kill him for me now.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked trying to keep up with me, Annabeth close behind "wait seaweed-brain didn't he look a lot like…" she stopped when she look at the plants that were dieing as I stepped. The bright green grass turned gray as I stomped, leaving a footprint of my size 7 shoes behind.

Every one in camp was giving me a wide berth. All except for a small boy who happened to walk past me and well he wasn't safe from my raff either because when I walked past him his plastic water bottle burst in to a humongous explosion.

"Hay Pam what's up" Percy put a hand on my shoulder and quickly drew it away. I knew why, when ever I get mad my body heats up and not just 90 deges, no I mean 200 deges and he was sooooooo lucky his hand dint get a third degree burn like one of the monsters I had to fight when I was 10.

"Hey calm down we need to get to practice and you having a fit because some guy said something you dint like isn't going to make the day pleasant for anyone. Oh and stop looking at my boyfriend like he is something to eat or so help me your ass will be in the lake faster then you can say Gods" Annabeth yelled at me. I stopped my fit and just looked at her no one had ever talked to me like that before and I mean no one. Even monsters stopped attacking me after they learned what I could do. "thanks" I gave her a smile she just looked at me like I grow another head. I decided I dint want to leave her confused so I added "no one has ever told me to calm down or to fuck off their boyfriend before. I really needed that and don't worry I don't like Percy like that I was just doing it to mess with you, he's not my type" Annabeth face turned to an I-cant-believe-it look. I gave her a bigger smile.

"Who is that guy anyways" I asked Annabeth and Percy as we walked to the Coliseum. "We don't know he must be new because he arrived last night" Annabeth answer in a daze. "You said he looked like someone you knew, who was that" I looked at both of them. Percy decided to answer after exchanging a look with Annabeth. "He was a friend before he turned evil and then had Kronos take over him" he look at me with sad eyes "he died though, saving the world"

WOW was all I could think some guy died to save the world…that is…well hot but well he is dead know so I guess I cant go find him and ask him to date me well I could but I am not up to a trip to LA right now.

Lance POV

I stood in the middle of the Coliseum as all the campers walked in. This was different I always was the leader but not like this, this was weird. All of them were looking at me with wide eyes. Well… not all of them, some of the Aphrodite girls were checking me out and trying to work with their eyes. That I was use to. I also wasn't use to a short, dart hair, curvy girl staring daggers at me with her black almond eyes.. I all most laughed because she looked so cute. I barely new anything about her but I was falling head over heals for her but I wasn't going to give in like all the other guys that keep looking at her.

"to start, we are going to see what skill level you all are and we will put you in a proper class, who want to be first" I looked around to see how was going to raise there hand first. To my surprise no one rose there hand. " fine if no one wants to go first I will go by age 10 and younger first" I tested all of them and found that they all need to be put in class one.

The class system was something I started this year thanks to Chiron. This way the campers will get to learn with people in there own skill level. There was six class levels and I doubted anyone would get to be in class 6. That was only if they could beat me and looking at them I suspected that most couldn't even defeat the testing dummies I was having them fight.

I tested the 11-14 year olds and found they were in class 1, 2 and 3. Only three of them made it to the third class. I had the 15 year olds go next and all were three. I decided to skip the sixteen year olds because I wanted to do Percy, Annabeth and Pam last. The 17 year old were the oldest and only 2 of the 7 made it to the 5th the rest were in 4. Percy walked up to the dummy first and defeated it with ease but when he came to me he was close but still he dint have what it took so I put him in five. When Annabeth was done she too was put in five.

I knew who was coming next and I was excided I wanted to know what class she would have to be in, I was betting second because she was still in her mini skirt and ballet shoes that made her look like a 5 year old. I smiled as she walked up to me. She dint smile, with out a hesitation she lifted her sword and killed the dummy with one swipe. I lifted one eye brow when I looked at her. This was going to be interesting. I grabbed my sword and was on her in a flash.

We moved back and forth, back and forth. She ducked when I swiped at her and I curved when she tried to strike me. The way we were swinging felt like a dance we were in. I wished I could have been one of the people watching because all her steps looked beautiful and all I could think was _where did this girl learn to fight like this_?

Annabeth POV

I watched as lance and Pam went back and forth. They were both so graceful. Pam's skirt swung with each shout and her twist. Every thing they did was perfect. Oh my gods was the only thing running through my mind. I think it was the same for every one. They fought together for 10 minutes. Both were strong willed and every one knew none of them were going to back down soon. Then something strange happened, lances seamed to have some twitch and it was so fast that the next thing I knew Lance was on the ground and Pam had managed to fall on his stomach. They were both on the ground beveling hard I thought Pam might hyperventilate she was beveling so hard. No one moved to help them, we all just watched. Pam then realized where she fell rolled over to the ground.

I saw both of there mouths move but couldn't here what they said. All I herd was "class dismissed, all please check the schedules to see what time you need to be here classes. Class six is right know. Percy and I left wondering what they said to each other.

Pam POV

I looked at him. That was all I could do I just fell on his hard chest and oh yah he is ripped. I was breathing so hard, yet I couldn't get off his chest. I finally got the strength to roll off. "WOW your good" was the only thing he said to me I thought he meant sword fighting so I respond with two worlds. "I try" I gave him a cocked smile. I just won a sword fight against my teacher I had good reason to be happy. The next thing I knew he got up and dismissed every one.

That was not good I was still not happy about the comment he made earlier and I wanted to kill him but I count get up. He looked down at me and smiled "Welcome to class six Palm"

Ok that what I have sorry about the wait I got really into a fanfic and I forgot to write. A WARNING I might change this to M but I don't know yet still figuring out what I am going to do with Pam and Lance. Let me know if you guys have any ideas. Your review is make me happy and help me write more. Oh and sorry again for spelling and grammar, I try my best.

Ps yes lances called her Palm who will Pam take this.


	5. I won kind of

**Pam POV**

"What you just call me" I felt my face turning red Palm was a type of tree and it was a little to close to pomegranate for my liking.

A half smile spread across his face " I called you Palm like a palm tree I think its more you well maybe a short palm tree is more like you" he let out a strong laugh that seamed to shake the Colosseum.

I was still on the ground and I don't think I could get up if I wanted to. " Hey remember I just kicked your ass" I glared at him but my voice seamed to come out in a squeak. "Yes but who is standing up and who is the one gasping for air" was what he replied. With that I tried to get up but fell on my ass.

Oh for all you who think I am perfect because well I am great at plant stuff and fighting…. your wrong. I can't stand on my feet for 10 seconds with out tripping or falling on something.

"Someone is sure light on her feet" Lance chuckled as he sad down next to me on the ground. "Well we all cant be perfect" I frowned. I wished I was perfect, maybe then my parents would have wanted me and not left me to fend for my self for sixteen years.

**Lance POV**

She was perfect, I didn't know why she doubted herself. She looked like she was about to cry. She pulled her legs to her chest and put her head on her knees. I just wanted to hold her. I wanted to take all the pain she felt away so she could be happy.

"So where did you learn to fight like that" I smiled trying to lighten the mood. She looked at me for a few seconds. I think she was trying to figure out if she could trust me. I know how that feels. I guess she thought she could at least trust me with a little information because she said " All the foster care houses I have been to had a dance program so I enrolled in them, as for putting a sword in my hand, the first time was today. I thought of fighting as a dances and putting the moves I learned in dance to the steps I made when I was fighting you, I guess it worked" a very pleased look worked its way on her face.

She looked happy a little to happy for my tastes so I had to crush it. "Yep and it won you a one way ticked to privet lesions with me." The smile was gone in a flash replaced by shock and horror. "Now my dear Palm its time for you to get up and practice class has begun"

**Athours note **

**Sorry this chapter was so short and it took me so long to put it up. I just learned a family friend just died in a plain crash. For me this is the 6****th**** person this year that has died on me but at lest I am still here….well now that I bothered you with my problems I need more ideas for what I should do next. So please revew with some ideas for me it would make me really happy and would make my day so much happier**** : ).**


	6. They Meet my mom

Do not own anything but the story line

1 month later

Pam

Ok so to say I was perfect in class would be a lie. Lance had been killing me I walked to my tent with at least 10 new bruises a day. He was driving me nuts one minute I think he is flirting with me the next he is knocking me on my butt. Plus over half the camp is now calling me Palm.

I hate him …but his butt looks really good in his jeans I mean really good and to no ones surprise I had a big crush on him and well …..I am sooooo going to Hades for the things I have thought about us doing.

"Hello campers" smile Chiron. He looked around at all of us eating in the dinning hall. I was again, like every meal I ever eat there, next to Lance. It felt like I was a magnet and he was a paper clip falling me around but when I address him about it he went "how do I know you aren't fallowing me" then give me a big cocky grin.

"We are going to start a new thing where we have gods and goddesses come visit us" Chiron broke me from my thoughts. "Our first goddess is Persephone" I small girl that looked about 18 stood up and my mouth almost dropped.

Percy

I kept looking at Pam and Lance seeing what they were doing. Annabeth said that they looked like they liked each other but I couldn't see it. Every time I talked to Pam about Lances I swear she would kill him if she could. But according to Annabeth _the more you love someone the more you want to kill them (_**Avenue Q love the play**_). _

I was sitting back to back with Annabeth so I had to ask her "hey do you want to kill me?" she turned around and raised an eyebrow "constantly" and I almost busted out laughing.

I finally decided to listen to what Chiron was saying. I turned around to face him and oh my gods when I saw the goddess next to him my mouth opened so big I thought a fly flew in. At first I thought nothing of it. The goddess had red hair and bright purple eyes not like anyone I have ever meat but her body shape. Her small frame and smile scream….well Pam. I look over at Pam and she look like someone pied in her cornflakes and now she was going to punch the shit out of them. Lance looked confused and Annabeth kept looking back and forth from the two girls.

Lance

Percy, Annabeth, Palm and I all stayed at our tables until every one left. Chiron dint notice because he was in such a deep conversation with Mr. D about something that was going on at camp that they wouldn't tell me about.

Persephone looked like she was staring into space so I figured it would be a good time to say hello.

I got up out of my seat but I felt a small hand grab my arm. I looked down at the owner of the hand and her pissed face said it all. " what are you doing" Palm said it throw gritted teeth. I gave her a small smile and spoke "Going to tack to Goddess Persephone, I do work here and it would be a very rude of me not to say anything". She let go of my arm and I thought I saw a tear role down her cheek.

"Whatever" she got up and left. I looked over at Annabeth and Percy and saw them walking towards me. I gave them a slight head nod to Persephone and the three of us walked over to her.

"Hello Persephone my name is Lance and this is Percy and Annabeth" I looked at the Goddess and she was still off in space.

"Where did Pam go?" Annabeth asked "that's a horrible name, who would name their child Pam?" Persephone little perception made me laugh. "That's not her real name" I smile playing on my charm " I call her Palm, her real name is Pomegranate"

Persephone gave me a hard look " her name is what" "Pomegranate she hates her name so every one calls her Pam or well Palm like a Palm tree" Percy rambled

"Has she been claimed" worry and excitement was on Persephone's face. "No" I said it fast. "She's been found! Oh Zeus she's been found but how I thought …well what does that matter… I have to call her dad but will they let him come see her…" "Mortal parents aren't aloud here they can't get pasted the barrier" Annabeth blurted.

If looks could kill all of us would be dead. "Pomegranate's dad is not a Mortal. Unlike him I can settle for one lover" suddenly thing all became clear and I knew if Palm's Dad was here there would have been know hesitation who was her dad with her dark hair and almost black eyes. She would never be claimed I know that now because ….well you cant claim a Goddess.

my note to my readers

soooooooooo sorry for such along wait i dint mean for it to take so long but i got sick then i have to read 3 books for school and school starts on the 19th this mounth. 1 week omg my English teacher is going to kill me i wrote this insead of my bookreports so it might take me a wile to get the next chapter but hey at least i know what my next chapter is going to be about. oh i also have nother idea for a story _Alice and wonderland _but thing will be a little switched. Hatter is a Girl and Alice dies so her sixteen year old brother has to take over and make sure things in his sisters world doesn't explode. but what if he starts to like the Mad hatter but the king of spades also wants her (scary music). Just an idea let me know what you think. oh and please review they make me happy and i know people are reading my horrible story


	7. where did I go

***I do not own Percy Jackson*** (but if you do please give I would love you forever)

Lance

To learn that Palm's mom was Persephone wasn't that much of a shock but to find out her dad was Hades! the lord of the underworld almost made me pee my pants…almost… but to say Steff, what Persephone wants us to call her, was excide would be the biggest understatement of the world. Steff sent Annabeth to go find Palm wile Percy and I stayed with her.

"How is she in classes" Steff beamed "she's great, Palm was the only one to make it into my highest class" I told her

"Her father I know will be proud," Steff put her hand to her heart "what else is she good at"

I went though the long list and dint mention the fact she was a cults, she kept her past life secret because it was to painful for her to talk a bout, and well, the fact I wanted to get into her pants was also a detail I left out.

"Hades will be here soon I just can't wait, my baby is here how did you fined her" Steff waited for an answer. Percy and I exchanged faces, nether of us knew. It wasn't like we didn't ask, I pretty much asked her every class and she would just say: "I don't like talking about it" and she would make up some excuse to leave class but I would make her stay and run a lap around The Coliseum.

"Well" Steff looked really PO now. "We are very sorry we don't know per…I mean Steff" Percy was trying to keep his composer but I knew he was going to bake sooner or latter.

"well she will tell me when she gets here, where is that girl any ways? it has been nearly an hour" Persephone stared to tap her foot on the hard concrete. The nose it made wasn't pleasant for anyone's ears. I was starting to get a little worried. Where were though two, Annabeth knew that it was important for her to get here fast. But where were they. My question was still not answered when I saw Annabeth running up the hill alone.

Annabeth

I looked in her tent first and all I saw was her bed role and clothes so I thought she must of went to her next class early. So I cheeked the archery cores and she wasn't there. So next I checked the lake, the beach, The Coliseum, my cabin, Percy's cabin, the house, the dragon, the forest, the bathroom (both girls and boys…gross,) all the other gods/ goddesses cabins and the garden.

She was no where. I went back to her tent to see if maybe she made her way back there but I was wrong. Plus all her stuff was gone. I was scared out of my wits what had happen to Pam and why was all her stuff gone.

I ran as fast as I could back to Percy, Lance and Persephone but when they saw my alone the dint look happy.

"Where is my daughter?" Persephone practically screamed it. I pulled all my confidents together and said "there is a problem."

"What is the problem?" this time both Lance and Persephone said it at the same time.

"I don't think Pam is ready to meet you." I held my ground.

"Why is that?" Persephone eyes looked lethal.

"Well she is….."

"Yes"

"She decided…."

"Go on with it!"

"All her stuff is not in her tent and she is no where to be found in camp. I don't think some one got her but that cant be put out. She was very into knowing who her parints are in the beginning but I don't know what changed. But when I did see her last she looked very put out but I wasn't able to talk to her so now I am very worried what happen to her because its not like her to leave and go all by herself, then again she been alone for most of her life so maybe its not so out of character for her." I said it all fast and in one breath. I was prepared for the worst. The thing was Persephone dint look mad she looked like she wanted to cry. Where Lance on the other hand, I think took Persephone rage and wanted to punch something.

"But…" Persephone eyes filled with tears "I thought…"

!Bang!

The floor began to shake and there, in all his darkness, stud Hades and his son.

2 hour latter

Percy told Nico every thing he had missed in the last two and a half months he been gone. Nico was quite the hole time and just nodded his head wile Hades was trying to calm his crying wife.

"Lance are you alright" I looked over at lance. He had made his way to the wall and was leaning ageist it. His shaggy blond hair covered his eyes but I knew he wasn't happy.

"What ever," Lance looked away towards the beach. I felt sorry for him, I thought he was upset because Pam left him without saying good-bye and I knew he liked her. I suddenly felt a worm arm around my waist.

"I think we should go on a quest to find her" Percy announced to the group as he gave my waist a squeeze. Every one just looked up at him. I figured no one knew what to say. If she left on her own free will she could be miles form here already, but if someone took her, then she would be even farther.

"we have to try something, none of us know if she left because she wanted to or if she was taken, so I feel it is up to us to find were this goddess went" Percy was strong when he spoke to the point I wanted to go on a quest with him to find out why Pam left us.

"That's a great idea Mr. Jackson" we all turned around to find Chiron behind us. "Go and find Ms Pam and we will be able to find out what happened to her. You will be the leader. I also wish you take only three other for when you find her you will only have 4 people not five." Percy nodded and looked around.

"I am going to have to think about it for a wile may I please get back to you tonight and we can leave right then to waste no more time" Percy was trying to sound very democratic but it just make me want to giggle. Sirus is the last world I would think to describe Percy.

"Very well chose and leave by tonight" Chiron galloped away to go tell Mr. D the News.

School started yesterday so right know I am in shuck a funk. Also no one has reviewed on my new story so I feel like no one likes it and that's putting me into even more of a funk. Sorry this chapter was so bad but good stuff is coming I promise. If you all can do me a favor and read my other story and review that would really make my week a hole lot better and I will try to write faster for you all. also sorry we haven't been in Palm's head lately but we will get there very very soon. also let me know did she leave by herself or did some one steal her and if so who. i want to here your guys ideas

Lots of love

tfstarlight


	8. who will find me

**Last I cheeked I own nothing but if any of you have 1 million dollars I think I can buy the story. **

Lance

_She left, she left, without a world. She left me. You would think that after all the talking about wanting to get clamed and all she would want was to meet her parents you would think she would be here with me hugging her mother and father but no she just fucken leaves without a word. _

_But where did she go what if she was taken. Yah right lance get yourself together who would take Palm. Then again I would steal her if I could. Yah I would steal her and take her far away from all this God and Goddess business but she is gone she left, she left without me .I never got taste her lips or hold her tight or even tell her how I wanted her. She just left me. _

Yah.. ok I had completely lost it the girl of my dreams was no were to be found and well I never got to tell her how I felt about her or how I used to fell about her, right now I just wanted to kill her for just leavening like that.

I was also wondering who Percy was going to take on his quest. There was lots of people qualified to fill two more spots. I wanted to go, I wanted to go and find palm and give her a piece of my mind, what the hell was she thinking she like a monster treat out there all by herself. Who knows what will happen if a miner god gets to her.

My mined mentally cringed yah I know what a miner god would do if they found her and it wouldn't be nice I had to find her, beg Percy to let me go with him it's the only way I can make sure she would be safe.

Percy

What was I thinking saying yes to the quest, I don't know how to find a goddess I can barley find my shoes in the morning. I have a big task at hand now and I dint know who I should take with me. I could go with Annabeth because she is great at strategy and figuring out how to get places, Nico was young but he was a strong fighter and could use the dead to help out, Lance also was a strong fighter and I could tell he really wanted to go. Lucky for me Grover was on his honeymoon but my choice still dint get any easier. One person was going to have to stay.

"Percy" Annabeth came up behind me. I could tell she was upset, she knew the choice for me was hard. "Whatever you choose to do Nico and I are behind you 100% but you have to take Lance" I looked up at her and gave her a questing look.

"if Pam left by herself she is going to need someone to talk some sense into her. Someone that she loves…" my eyes meet Annabeth "if she was taken well Lances is the best fighter out of all of us even with Nico's dead arm" Gods I loved Annabeth she just made my decision a whole lot easier. I knew what people were going with me.

"Go tell lance to pack, you pack to, Nico needs to stay here and comfort Persephone and Hades. I also think that no matter what made her leave having some half brother won't make her feel any better" I took another breath and looked Annabeth in the eyes. "If anything bad happens you have to promise me you will get yourself out you understand" it would kill me if Annabeth got hurt because I chosen her for this mission.

Annabeth just looked at me for a second then moved her face to mine and we were kissing. I smelled her fresh skin and tasted her lips that tasted like strawberries. I knew this mission was going to be hard but I had to pull myself together fast.

Lance

I was going on the mission. My bag was packed and everything was ready to go but I felt num. what was I going to do when I saw her.

What if she dint want me to come?

What if she left because of me? Wasn't she crying the last time I saw her?

Why was she crying?

What if someone took her?

What if someone was hurting her?

So many questions went throw my head as I waited for Percy to get back from seeing Rachel. Annabeth also looked a little shaken but I knew better not to point it out. I looked over at Steff. Her face looked as hard as stone; it showed no emotion and the only sine that she had been crying was the hit of redness still left on her face. Hades was next to her, arm around her wait holding her close. It was scary how much of him just mad you think Palm. His skin was pail nothing like her sun tan skin. He was also tall and thin where Palm was short and very curvy. But his fetchers and how he held his self just screamed Palm.

"We are going to buffalo or somewhere near there" Percy's voce rattled me from my thoughts

"Great lets go" my voice came out stiff and I knew it, but I wanted to go. I wanted to find her. I love her and I needed her now.

Pam

It's dark. It's cold. I think I might freeze. Where am I. gods get me out of this place.

**Not to fear Pam, Lances is on his way. Sorry it's been taking me so long to put up this chapter. I have been working on my other story and it's been weird trying to balances my time expressly with school. But was palm taken or did she leave because she wanted to. It is up to you to decide. **

**Please review the more reviews the faster I write. **

Love

Tfstarlight


	9. my dress is a little to short

**Disclaimer: I asked my mom if for my birthday, Oct 13, she could buy me Percy Jackson she told me to wish on my candelas rally hard because that wish need to go to the birthday as of right know I own nothing but I am going to wish on my candles really hard**

_**Palm**_

Shit how did I get myself into this mess. I mean really what was I thinking. But now I am in this cold dark cave and well I just want to cry. When I was at camp I refused to cry, for me it was a sign of weakness. At last I knew who my mother was but by default I also knew my dad.

I was a goddess. I was the first new goddess in a long time most of the gods and goddess stopped having kids with each other a long time ago. My parents for some resign fond it necessary to have me, give me a horrible name, then give me up. But why? I wanted to ask but I never got the chance.

The rain poured down on the outside of the cave. I wanted to leave. I wanted to be in a warm house. I wanted to be in Lances arms. Gods why do I want him? He is so frustrating plus I think he was checking out my mom. Gross! but then again he is 21 or 25, something like that and I am 16 so if we did anything not only would he be dragged down to Hades, thanks to my dad, the cops would most likely like to talk to him. I don't mean the happy cops, that go get donut and stare at you wile a humongous monster tries to eat you.

"Hey stop your crying" the voce in the back of the cave yelled at me. I wiped my face. I never released I was crying and with this company I dint want to show I was. I had to get out of here but until the rain stopped and I figure out how to get away I would stay in this mess I got myself in to.

_**Lance**_

One would think that if one wanted to have more support from their team one would either A. tell his damn team what the Hades the oracle prophesy was and B. stop sucking face with anther person on the team, who is most likely only kissing you to get put the information from A.

"Can you at least say the first line" I through my bag at a tree. It was wet and we needed to set up camp and I decided this was going to be the spot because I was done with all this walking in rain stuff.

"I think we are close" Percy looked at the tree I through my stuff at and cocked his head.

"How the hell and you tell" I admit that was an over recession but hell I was upset.

"Well did the oracle tell you what the places was going to look like" Annabeth said her word far more calm then I said mine.

"No.."

"Then how the hell do you know" I think I was going to lose my mind.

"Well she had that ribbon in her hair the day she left so I pretty sure we are going in the right direction" Percy pointed to a branch on a tree and sure enough there was a black and light blue ribbon stuck on a tree. The ribbon I never asked her why she wore it but it was always in her hair around her ankle or somewhere on her body.

_Crack_

I heard a crack behind me and turn around in a flash

"What are you doing here?"

I nerve thought I would want to strangle someone and kiss them at the same time.

****** *****too lazy to make a new chapter so let pretend there was a chapter break***** ******

"Wait so you did leave camp by yourself" Annabeth voce sounded her as palm walked over to us from be hide a tree. She was in different clothes then what I saw her in last but I knew those weren't her clothes. _She most likely stole them_ was the first thought that came to me seeing her new look. The pink sun dress was covered with white flowers and barely covered her body. It looked like it should have fitted some one that was five and dint have a chest or hips.

"I ….it's hard to explain…" Palm quickly looked back and forth "it's not safe for you guys to be out here"

"Yah and its safe for you, a young goddess that can bally defeat me in sword fighting yet alone mastering her powers or whatever goddess of something you are" I was ferrous that she thought she could take care of herself, when she barely looked 13 let alone 16.

"That's not what I meant, and believe me I know I screwed up but if you want to save your skins you need to leave here now" Palm was getting more nerves. Her voce shock with every word and she seemed to shrink.

"We aren't leavening without you palm I mean Pam, we can't" Percy took the world right out of my mouth but made them nicer and hole let less swearing. Percy eyes were stern and I knew someday he was going to make a good dad because he so got the look down.

"Percy I know you guys want to help me and if I could I would go back to camp but I can't" little tears made their way to her eyes and stared down her cheek.

"yah well I don't like that answered" so like the cave man I am I walked up to her and throw her over my shoulder. She weights partially nothing but I felt a little bad that her dress was so short in the back and if I dint hold her like I did(with my arm around her ass)she would have most likely given everyone a show.

"Put me down" she screamed, kicked and pounded her small fist ageist my back but her little self defenses moves felt like nothing. I did how ever have a very good look at her ass and her legs…..

"What happen to your legs" her leg were covered with scratches and there was some fresh blood on them as well.

"Let's just say I dint leave camp on my own and the person that was so kind to help me decided that I would look better if I lost a few pints of blood." Her voice dripped with sarcasm but all three of us knew this wasn't good.

"Who took you" Annabeth voice became like ice.

Percy quickly, with Annabeth help, was able to set up the two tents and a fire a good 10 miles away from where we found palm. We dint want to be anywhere near that place. Lucky for us there was a lake nearby that Percy was able to get us down with no problem but buy the time everything was settled and I was looking at palms leg, arms and back it had to have been midnight.

"Wow you sure did a number on yourself."I set her down on a sleeping bag. Her cuts were deep and some Percy couldn't heal with just water.

"I dint do this to myself it was that stupid minor god that thinks he so cool" I still wasn't able to get the gods name out of her but to know she dint just leave was a big relief for me.

"Just go to sleep we will figure out what we are going to do in the morning" I gave her a kiss on her forehead. I count resist

"If he doesn't come and get me by then" her voice was hard. "Nothing is going to get you palm I am not going to let them. How did you get out anyways"

"He wanted berries and I need my ribbon I am surprised he dint come in wile we were talking he hasn't given me a time alone since he tricked me." I couldn't hold back a laugh even though that she said should have concerned me it just make me want to hug her tighter and kiss her and wow did we kiss.

**Someone took palm but whom. Please review they make me happy and they give me something to read when I should be lessoning in class. Sorry for the deal but school demands to go first but I still write during class sooo….ops good thing my teachers don't know I am tfstarlight : )**

**Love**

_**tfstarlight**_


	10. Is the tent to small or

**Disclaimer: ok so my birthday wish didn't come true so I still don't own Percy Jacksons but who knows Christmases is coming soon**

Annabeth

I felt sorry for leavening palm in the same tent as Lance knowing that they most likely want to kill each other but it's not very often I get a chance to be alone with Percy. At camp he is always surrounded by people wanting to talk to him about something. It drove me crazy. It was like dating a celebrity, but then again he was like a celebrity at camp half-blood.

"Hey you ok" Percy raped his mused arms around me. I just melted. I dint want to answered but I knew if I didn't he would get worried.

"Yah just perfect, but I hope the other two aren't killing each other." Percy made a face "I highly dolt they will hurt each other you're the one who said that you thought they like each other."

"True" I look up at him and he pulled me titter. "Ok enough about them, and who knows they could be making out right now" Percy laughed

"Know that would be funny" I grind

And with that we started engaging in other activity that made us completely forget about our Nabors next-door.

: )

Pam

Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, I did I say oh my gods. We need to stop, we defiantly need to stop kissing….. NOW… ok fine now…nope still kissing. And wow was he good to. For someone so hard his lips felt so soft and warm. My arms raped around his neck feeling his soft blond hair. My mind turned to mush this was way too much right now, way too much.

"We shouldn't be doing this" my voice came as a whisper. Even though I knew the tent was sound proof.

"Why not" his hands were in a places that normally one would not dare touch in public. That almost made me forget to go on, almost.

"For one you haven't ask me out yet" he started to kiss my neck

"Fine will you go out with me?" he said it half laughing half but I knew he was serious.

"Second your at least 19 and I'm not 18 yet" we had to be a minimum of 3 years apart and the last I checked the law dint like miners with people over the age of 18. Then again they also don't like it when a ward of the state runs away from their faster family 10 times.

"Soooooo" he held the oh out as long as he could but his hand and lips were still on my skin. Warming me, conforting me when I knew they shouldn't be. _I should be afraid of him_ I though to my self but the problem was I wasn't afraid of him not even a little.

"If someone caught us…" he cut me off with his lips

"No one will catch us" ok he was giving really good points… or well really good points for someone kissing one and going magic with their hands.

"Don't worry" he seemed to bite my ear when he said that. Gods I wanted this but I knew we had to stop. I was going to kill myself for this later but I pushed him off me with the biggest push I could muster. It did little damage and his arms were still on me.

"What's wrong" his face turned stern with the words. Gods please help me. I looked at him and tried not to cry. This was perfect but it couldn't be real. No way could this ever be real. I was a goddess and he was well ….

"I know your real name" I looked up at his face I wanted to see how he would react to that. His face turned to a questioning looked.

"My name is Lance, Palm is this about the person that took you because you know I will protect you from him" his face turn harder wile he said that.

"No your name is not Lance, the person told me. He also told me he knew you escaped…." That word… I hated that world. It seemed I was always trying to escape something. I want to for once be running to something not away but right know it just feels like a dream.

"Palm whatever that person told I am Lance now, my past life is forgotten. I have changed in a big way" the hardness in his face started to melt and pain was replacing it. I could feel his pain. I to was trying to run away from my past.

"Luke…" and then I gave up all my resistant and I was crying. Why did the one guy that I finally felt that I could trust have to be the one that escaped from the underworld?

**Yah so I like to mess with people's minds and end the chapter like this. I am also really sorry it took me so long to write this. You can thank my ASL 2 teacher for being sick that got me writing this because there nothing to do in the class. Sorry, let me stop before I go on a big rant. I hope you guys like this and let me know if you have any ideas I am open.**

**Lots of love**

**Tfstarlight : )**

**P.S. first person to guess what the t stands for in Tfstarlight will get the next chapter or chapters dedicated to them or another prize if I can think of one.**


End file.
